


Passing Time

by charminggoats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First time fooling around, Hand Job, Lj import, Old Fanfic, On the Run, two pump chump apparently, wrote before HBP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-24
Updated: 2005-06-24
Packaged: 2020-12-23 19:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charminggoats/pseuds/charminggoats
Summary: I have no fucking clue why I wrote this.Imported from LJ as part of my efforts to preserve old fanfic.





	Passing Time

**Author's Note:**

> I have no fucking clue why I wrote this.
> 
> Imported from LJ as part of my efforts to preserve old fanfic.

They were moments away from death, yet all Ronald Weasley could focus on was the slender thigh exposed next to him. It was covered in mud and a small cut leaked blood near her knee, yet it was the most arousing sight in Ron’s mind.

Ron was sure if he voiced these thoughts, the owner of the aforementioned thigh would slap him, possibly even hex him good. After all, it was Hermione Granger, a girl known for keeping her cool in situations like this. She’d have a few words with him and dole out a proper punishment, but then it would be business as usual for Ms. Granger. He could practically hear that snotty tone. “Ronald Weasley, really. Can’t you choose a more appropriate time or location?”

Ron couldn’t think of a more appropriate time to lose one’s virginity than in a ditch waiting for a Death Eater to find them. They were already captured once and lost their wands in the process. How many more narrow escapes would they have?

Hermione Granger shifted, and suddenly the thigh was hidden from view. “This isn’t what I planned,” Hermione said quietly, staring up at the stars.

“Obviously,” Ron muttered.

Hermione turned to glare at him. “It’s not as if you could do any better, Ronald Weasley. In fact, I didn’t hear you speak up at all. Not that I expected any different. ‘Let’s leave it to Hermione. She always-‘”

Ron cut her off, leaning in and covering her mouth with his. It didn’t work quite as expected; it did shut her up, but Ron busted his lip on her teeth in the process. Ron absently wondered why no one warned people that kissing someone quiet was so dangerous.

“Ow!” Ron exclaimed, pulling back and licking the blood from his lip.

Hermione blinked owlishly. “Wh-what was that for?” she asked.

Ron could feel even his ears turning red. “I-er… it felt right?” he replied, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Hermione sighed, but left no outward signs of what was going on her mind. None that Ron could read anyways.

“It felt right?” she repeated. “Nothing else?”

Ron shook his head.

“You’re not afraid?” she asked. Her tone implied that she already knew the answer.

Ron protested vehemently. “No, I’m _not_ afrai-“ Hermione covered his mouth with her hand and the two sat still. Ron’s eyes widened as footsteps could be heard nearby.

Ron froze as Hermione’s other hand snaked it’s way up his thigh. “Shhhh,” she whispered into his ear. “If we’re to survive, you need to relax.” Hermione’s knuckles brushed against his crotch, and Ron tried to force himself to simmer down. It was a task easier said than done when one of your best friends had their hand on your cock.

Once she was sure Ron would be quiet, Hermione took her hand off his mouth and began to work at his fly. Ron thought he would come before she finished with the last button. He didn’t know why she was doing this, but he was never more grateful in his life.

“Uhhh,” Ron moaned as Hermione pulled his cock out. She slowly slid her fingers up… then down… then up again… Ron couldn’t take any more. He promptly spewed on her hand, melting back into the ground beneath him. Hermione looked at her hand clinically before wiping it on the ground.

“There. Now that’s one more thing you have done before… well, before,” Hermione said shortly. “Now calm down and compose yourself. We may be here for awhile.”


End file.
